


A Different League When I Was Nothing More

by rainy_fangirl



Series: Carry on Countdown 2018 [19]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:58:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainy_fangirl/pseuds/rainy_fangirl
Summary: "One large, black coffee please."





	A Different League When I Was Nothing More

"One large, black coffee please."

 

Simon glances up from the cup he'd been scribbling on, raising an eyebrow at the (frankly gorgeous) boy in front of him. "French roast or house?"

 

"What's the difference?" He asks incredulously, one pale hand gripping the table, a fancy-looking leather messenger bag slung over one shoulder, he's a student, which explains why he's coming in for coffee at eight forty five.

 

"House is roasted here at Sundays at midnight when we close, we have this special machine in the back , sometimes Penny lets me do it, but not often because I always burn it..." Simon trails off, realizing he's rambling. "Corporate sends us French roast, it's nasty."

 

The other boy's glint amber-grey in the shop's warm light, lips tugging up in what Simon can't tell is a smirk or a smile. "House sounds lovely."

 

He blushes, punching the order in. "Anything else... can I get a name on that?"

 

"Baz. Nothing for now, but I promise you'll be seeing me again this week. Finals." Baz rakes a hand through his dark hair, making Simon bite his lip.

 

He nods. "I feel that, no sleep between work, class, and studying." Simon smiles, and he doesn't know why he feels shy. "Your coffee's ready."


End file.
